prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Face Time
Face Time is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 2, 2013. Synopsis Holbrook’s partner, Lt. Tanner, comes to town, intensifying their investigation into the Liars and their possible connection to Wilden’s death. Emily panics when her parents come under undue scrutiny due to “A’s” manipulations. Hanna bristles when Caleb tries to help her through this latest crisis, and tries to shift the focus of the police investigation, and Toby finds a new source of information into his mother’s death, but it only leads to more questions. Notes * Gabriel Holbrook and Linda Turner find two passports, money, and a gun (with the serial number scraped off) in Wilden's safety deposit box. * Aria has an uncomfortable encounter with Malcolm, while out with Jake. * Toby finds Dr. Palmer and they talk about Marion. That would lead him to telling Toby to make sure that his mother stayed away from that "blonde girl". * Spencer tells her mom and Melissa that she did not get into UPenn. * Ashley told Hanna that she left New York and come back to Rosewood the night Wilden died. * Aria finds more Ali's mask in Hector's studio. * Alison visited Hector, demand her money, and asked for directions. * Melissa reveals some answers: she sent Jenna and Shana to watch Spencer at the lodge, Wilden set fire to the lodge, she confirmed that she was the second Queen of Hearts, and that she was protecting Spencer before this started. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler Title and Background *In a dictionary Face Time means: **The amount of time one spends appearing on television — Could Sasha Pieterse (Alison DiLaurentis ) have more face time? **Time spent in a face-to-face meeting with someone — Could the Liars meet with someone? Maybe this is a reference to Spencer and Melissa face-toface meeting. **Time spent at one's place of employment especially beyond normal work hours — Could more A-Team members work/appear? **To 'face time' could also be used as an expression to say 'One faces time in jail' — Could somebody be imprisoned? Will Ashley Marin be jailed for her 'hit and run'? Maybe Pam Fields will be jailed for being 'one mean mommy'? *Face Time is also the name of Apple's Facetime app that allows video chatting — Could the Liars be facetimed by A or Red Coat? *The history of the mask that Mona used in This Is A Dark Ride that looked like Alison might be told. Gallery PLLS04E04-01.jpg PLLS04E04-02.jpg PLLS04E04-03.jpg PLLS04E04-04.jpg PLLS04E04-05.jpg PLLS04E04-06.jpg PLLS04E04-07.jpg PLLS04E04-08.jpg PLLS04E04-09.jpg 25B79813-BBB4-4F3F-B5E6-1CD00C0F356A.JPG CD3D40B0-9D12-4091-B137-AFE10520625A.JPG 50451CC9-4F00-49F3-9C50-6006558A77CA.JPG E57C45FD-7AD3-4231-B2BF-A347EFB171D6.JPG 99C05C40-D8A3-45A9-BAFD-B274E23ABC20.JPG 4384643C-CD6E-45A1-AADB-D36258013615.JPG EE639AEC-9BA0-4C40-9A3D-4BF66DF00888.JPG 40148935-8CE5-4176-B378-0D0B5992DA67.PNG A098FD33-2E82-49F6-B746-13CAC7E1872F.PNG 408999EE-447C-4FA6-B770-65917224E759.PNG 89FDAE00-97FD-44DB-B4B5-A02E90837668.PNG B4CC88D0-A4CB-4CF5-B898-0526EA9CBB6C.PNG F2BE3653-CE32-4BA7-86C0-BDBFD1E03E3A.PNG 40431ADF-F510-47DA-B61A-AF40520587BC.JPG 7DE4532B-8637-4EF3-A11A-A9BF130558B9.JPG D7C37853-6768-401E-8ED5-55D037B84C71.JPG|''Italic text'' Trivia * Prep for this episode and 4x03 began on March 22, 2013. * The read-through was on April 2, 2013. * Filming for this episode and 4x03 began on April 4, 2013 and ended on April 22, 2013. Promo + Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars Season 4 Episode 4 "Face Time" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x04 Sneak Peek 1 "Face Time" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x04 "Face Time" Sneak Peek 2-0 Pretty Little Liars 4x04 'Face Time' Sneak Peek 3 MuchMusic Pretty Little Liars - "Face Time" - Ep 4x04 Promo| Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes